


Let's change this country

by violetstorm



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstorm/pseuds/violetstorm
Summary: Aschtalia prompts from "One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'."





	Let's change this country

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of the Abyss spoilers ahead~
> 
> I hadn't written in a while and needed to warm up with something, so excuse the quality. The stories aren't in chronological order, some are more angsty, others more humorous, etc, etc. The prompts themselves aren't always explicitly stated, but the idea of them is always there. I hope it isn't too confusing. Enjoy~

 

  1. **It reminded me of you.**



Sometimes, Luke would act just like how he used to before he was kidnapped. In those moments, Natalia’s heart would soar in relief that he’d finally gotten his memories back, only to be disappointed a moment later when that wouldn’t be the case. It never was.

At first, those brief moments were hope for Natalia, hope that there was still a piece of the old Luke hiding inside and it was only a matter of time before he would be back to normal. However, as time went on, those moments only became a painful reminder that Luke would never go back to the way he was.

  1. **Come here, let me fix it**.



Always so stubborn.

He was fooling no one. They had all seen him take the full force of the monster’s attack with his left arm, and yet still, he insisted that he was fine. Honestly, would it kill him to accept help even once? Of course, getting into an argument was not a good idea when monsters were lurking at every corner, so Natalia was forced to leave him be.

Until Tear called for a break. It was no surprise that Asch protested. He only stayed put to Tear’s insistence that yes, we’ll get right back to looking for the mushroom, we’ll get it to your mother soon right after this break, it'll only be for a second . So, surly as always, he sulked away from the group, arms crossed and all. Though, just at the edge of her vision, Natalia could see Asch testily flexing his fingers, wincing when he went too far.

Always so stubborn.

Natalia excused herself, marched over to Asch and with the best bossy princess-voice she could manage, said, “Give me your arm.”

“I don’t—”

“I’ll heal it.”

“It's not—”

“I know you’re hurt, Asch.”

Natalia glared at Asch, who held her stare only for a few seconds before, reluctantly, admitting defeat. He sighed, massaging his temple with his other arm.

“...Fine. Hurry up.”

  1. **I dreamt about you last night.**



Natalia woke up in a cold sweat, her breaths short and rushed. She could feel the warmth of his touch, the soft press of his lips on her own slowly fade into the night as she sat on her bed, alone. It was only a dream. Why did it have to feel so real? Why  _ couldn’t _ it be real?

  1. **Can I have this dance?**



Baticul was alive, truly living up to its name as the city of light. Fonstones decorated the castle, shimmering brilliantly enough to shame the stars. The doors to Baticul’s castle were wide open, a warm welcome to anybody and everybody. The center of the castle’s main entrance was a flurry of colours as people danced and twirled across the floor to the beat of music that reached the skies. Within, Natalia caught a glimpse of Emperor Peony with a woman dressed in a soft satin pink who, she noticed with a slight curve of a smile, was a different woman than the one he had been dancing with not even ten minutes ago. Oh dear.

Still, there was one colour she was seeking the most, and it was the only colour she had yet to see. She’d seen Luke dancing earlier with a very flustered Tear and later on, a very joyous Anise, but it wasn’t the red she was looking for. Considering how vehement Asch was to the idea of a coming-of-age ceremony for both him and Luke, she wouldn’t be surprised to find that he ditched the afterparty. Even so, she couldn’t help but hope to catch even a glimpse.

Then there was a shout, so clear even above the sounds of the party, that drew Natalia’s attention. She turned, expecting to see a drunk noble or a spilled wineglass but it was nothing of the sort. She turned and saw red, a deep crimson red that could belong to only one person.

“Asch.” Natalia said and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Guy and Luke disappear behind a pillar with sinister grins that would make Jade proud. Asch truly looked dashing, dressed as a viscount, his long hair tied into a braid that fell over his back, so different from the soldier’s uniform he always wore. His cheeks were a bright pink as he walked towards Natalia, and before she could say something, he bowed, extending his open palm out to her.

“Natalia.” Asch said, and Natalia could hear the embarrassment in his voice. He cleared his throat. “Can I— May I have this dance?”

Natalia bit back a laugh. So that’s what this was about. Oh, she’d have to thank Guy and Luke later. For now… Natalia placed her hand in Asch’s. “Yes, you may.”

  1. **I made your favourite.**



Asch stared at the bowl of…  _ something _ in front of him. Natalia had tried so hard to make it as best as she could… surely it would be better than her usual lethal cooking, right?

Wrong.

  1. **Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.**



“Asch!” Natalia admonished. “Stop taking the cloth off your forehead!”

“It’s  _ cold _ , Natalia.” Asch said with a groan.

Natalia struggled to keep from rolling her eyes. “It is supposed to be cold. It’s meant to cool your fever down.” She wrung out the washcloth and lifted the back of her palm to Asch’s forehead. Still burning. Natalia slapped the washcloth back down.

“Dammit! I said I’m fine, I don’t—” Asch coughed. “—need it!” He coughed again, pointedly ignoring Natalia’s gaze. Without any warning, she pushed him down onto the bed. Though he tried to resist, his body was simply too weak to fight back.

“You are not fine and you are going to rest here until you are.” Natalia punctuated the last few words with pokes to Asch’s chest. From her bag, she produced a tiny vial filled with a clear liquid. Asch regarded it dubiously, sinking deeper into his blanket. “Now here, drink this.”

“What is it?”

“Medicine.” Natalia hissed. “What else could it be? It will help with your fever.”

“I said I’ll be fine, I just need some rest!”

Oh, Yulia save her. At this rate, she would be here all night.

  1. **I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.**



“It was an accident! I just… I said it without thinking!”

“Funny. I thought that was what you always do.”

Asch glared  _ hard _ at Luke, whose cocky grin was  _ not _ making the situation any better. “Are you trying to help me or not?!”

“I am! Just… go and say sorry.” Luke raised his hands in defense. Well, at least the grin was gone, but there was still a hint of that damned teasing tone of voice. Bastard. Asch wouldn’t put it past him to revel in Asch’s predicament. 

Asch resumed pacing across the room. “What if she doesn’t accept my apology?”

“You love each other, don’t you?” Luke asked.

“Of course we do!” Asch replied indignantly. “What are you getting at?”

“Calm down, Asch. I’m trying to help you. Trust me, that's exactly why she'll forgive you. She’ll probably be angry with you, ‘cause she’s Natalia—” Luke said with a fake shudder. “—but she’ll forgive you.”

“I don’t— Wait, what the hell do you think you’re doing? Let go of me!” Asch feebly struck out at Luke, who had gotten up from his seat and was now dragging Asch by his arm out of the Fabre manor. Asch tried to pull back, but Luke’s grip was unyielding.

“C’mon, let’s go.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“We’re going to see Natalia. Actually, I’m bringing  _ you _ to go see her. It’s better to apologize sooner or later, y’know.”

“But I—!”

“You’re sorry, aren’t you?” Luke rounded in on Asch with a stern look that looked far too similar to a certain someone’s. “Then just say so. If you really mean it, she’ll forgive you.”

Asch sighed. Deep down he knew Natalia wouldn’t hate him and leave him for that stupid comment, but a nagging voice in the back of his head wouldn’t stop saying “But what if she will?”

Thankfully, Luke’s voice broke through Asch’s thoughts. “You trust her, don’t you?”

Baticul’s castle loomed over Asch, casting a shadow over the front of the manor. He sighed. “I do. I’ll do it. I’ll go the rest of the way.  _ No _ , I’m not going to run!” Asch added at the incredulous look Luke gave him.

“I won’t.”

  1. **Just one more chapter.**



Asch pushed open the door to the castle’s library, cringing at the creaking that followed. He carefully stepped inside, eyes struggling to adjust to the dark. He wandered through the library, tracing his hands along the worn books on shelves until he spotted a warm orange glow coming from the back.

“Natalia?” Asch called out. Nobody answered. He walked closer, only to see Natalia curled up in an armchair, a book in her lap and a candle sitting in a pile of wax by her side. So that’s where she had been all night. Asch chuckled under his breath as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Natalia..? Wake up.”

  1. **Don’t worry about me.**



“I’ll be fine.”

“I won’t get hurt.”

“I’ll be careful.”

“Don’t worry about me,” he’d say and still, Natalia couldn’t help but worry about what he was going into, where he was heading, who he was facing. But, each and every time, he came back safe and sound.

  1. **It looks good on you.**



When Natalia first stepped through the doors, led by her father and dressed in her white wedding gown, Asch lost his breath, all coherent thought gone from his mind. Oh, how he’d imagined this moment ever since they made their promise but, for once, reality was better than a dream.

  1. **Go back to sleep.**



Asch’s eyes took only a second to adjust to the dark, and another to see Natalia’s figure sitting up on the bed, hands clasped firmly together in her lap.

“Natalia..?” Asch whispered. Natalia turned to face him, green eyes still so bright even when surrounded by darkness.

“Asch… Did I wake you?” Her voice was soft, quiet.

Asch sat up. “Why are you up?”

“I... thought I heard some sort of noise. I suspect I was only hearing things. It’s nothing, really.”

Bullshit. If there truly was a noise, any kind of noise, Asch would have been awake first. Or rather, he would have been the only one awake. Natalia was a princess, Asch was the soldier here. She never had to go through military training, to be conditioned to wake and be ready to attack at any moment.

Natalia turned away. “Go back to sleep.” That wasn’t a command— it was a plea. Natalia smoothed out her nightgown and lay down, pulling the blanket over herself, her back to the center of the bed. A signal, if anything, that the conversation was done.

Asch held back a frustrated sigh. He was tired as hell and Natalia clearly didn’t want to talk about it. It’d do both of them no good if Asch tried to interrogate here now. Instead, Asch lay down closer to Natalia, snaking his arms around her body to hug her middle, resting his head against her shoulders.

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you from anything.” Asch mumbled, all too glad Natalia was facing away from him and his now-burning cheeks.

“...Thank you.” Natalia whispered. “Goodnight, Asch.”

  1. **I’ll do it for you.**



Asch’s lungs protested with every step, but he didn’t slow his mad dash up the stairs of the Tower of Rem. He had to make it there before the damned replica did. He knew what the replica would say, what the replica would do. There would be no way the replica would allow Asch to sacrifice himself. “I should be the one to die instead.” What bullshit!

His hands were shaking, from adrenaline, cold or fear, or perhaps it was a combination of all three. But he couldn’t stop now, he couldn’t let anything hold him back. There was no other way to get rid of the miasma and they were running out of time. No, they had no more time left.

Somebody had to die and it wasn’t going to be the replica. He wouldn’t be able to protect his country, to keep his promise from the throne. This was the only way he could do that. He sure as hell didn’t have any purpose for living other than to destroy Van. With the way the replica was going with his friends, they would be able to do the job just as well, if not even better than Asch. Hah. First the replica took everything "Luke" had from him, and now he was taking all of what Asch had left. Well, at least this way, he’d die with a purpose, for her and her country.

  1. **Have fun!**



“Let go of me you bastards!”

“Stop wiggling around so much!”

“There! Grab his other arm!”

“I-I can’t! He’s moving too much!”

“Don’t touch me! No — let go of me, dammit!  _ Fuck off!” _

Asch wrenched his hand free from Luke’s grip and swung it around to hit Guy, who easily saw the punch coming. He caught Asch’s fist in his other hand and before Asch could even think of struggling, Luke had managed to grab a hold of his other arm.

“Man, this was harder than I thought it would be.” Luke said. “You okay, Guy?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Guy adjusted his grip. Asch cursed his damned clothes for being so difficult to move in. If it weren’t for the clothes and the loud music playing from within the castle, he never would have let those two idiots get the jump on him. “C’mon, Asch. We’re almost there.”

In response, Asch dug his heels into the ground. Luke and Guy had apparently been expecting that, because they didn’t bother trying to convince him any more before bodily hauling Asch up the rest of the steps towards the castle, ignoring his curses and attempted escapes. Sadly, it was a losing battle. He could see inside the castle, nobles spinning in a dance across the floor with their partners under the blinding light of fonstones. What a hideous sight.

“Alright Asch, we’re at the doors. Now are you going to make us have to drag you inside, too? That wouldn’t leave a good impression on the nobles there.” Guy said cheerfully,  _ too _ cheerfully.

Asch kicked out at Guy, who barely budged. “You wouldn’t have to drag me inside if you’d just left me alone in the first place!”

“This coming-of-age ceremony is as much of yours as it is mine.” Luke said. "I'm not going to let you sulk inside by yourself."

"I wasn't sulking, dammit!"

Luke and Guy gave each other a look behind Asch’s back and without another word, they started to drag him inside the castle. Asch snuck a peek at Guy, who had his perpetual smile.

“C’mon, Asch.” Guy said. “Princess Natalia is going to be quite disappointed if you don’t show tonight.”

“Yeah,” Luke chimed in. “She was really hoping for you to ask her out to dance tonight.”

Asch spluttered, temporarily forgetting to resist Guy and Luke’s pull. “H-How would you know that?”

“Because she kept on asking me where you were.” Luke shrugged. “I told her you were too scared to come and dance, but she looked so sad, so I came and got you. I'm not having you ruin her night because you're scared of a little dancing.”

“I’m not scared!” Asch replied indignantly.

Guy chuckled. “I don’t blame you. Natalia’s a pretty scary person. Luke, this way. I last saw her sitting there.”

“I said I was not scared!”

“Sure. That’s why you were hiding out in the manor instead of asking her out to dance.” Luke said. Stupid dreck. He was oh,  _ so _ lucky they were in public.

“I didn’t hide in the manor because I was scared.” Asch was seething with anger by this point.

“Oh yeah? Prove it.” Luke pointed ahead. Asch looked upwards and Natalia was there, sitting down on one of the many chairs, her beauty even more dazzling up close. So dazzling, in fact, that he barely noticed when Guy and Luke finally let go of him. “Go ask her to dance.”

“Huh?” Dumbfounded, Asch forgot to run.

“If you don’t hurry, somebody else is going to dance with her.” Guy said. “I saw Emperor Peony looking at her not too long ago.”

Oh, hell no. Damn it. He didn’t want to play Guy and Luke’s games, but the longer he was here, the more his resolve to spend the evening alone faded away. Fuck it. “Shut up. I’ll do it and it’s not because of you!”

He just had to take a moment to fix his hair, perhaps straighten his clothes, and oh, what was he going to say? Should he just ask or would it be better to open up with a conversation? A conversation about  _ what?   _ Should he instead—

“Great! You can go do it right  _ now!” _ Luke said from somewhere behind him and two pairs of hands pushed at his back. Asch let out a great cry of surprise as he stumbled forward and oh shit, that was loud, that caught her attention, she saw him, oh  _ shit. _ She began to walk towards him with a growing smile and it was too late to run.

“Have fun~!” One of them sang aloud.

Fine. If that was how it was going to be, then so be it. Asch walked towards Natalia with what he hoped looked to be determination, all the while ignoring the snickers in the background.

  1. **No reason.**



“There’s no reason. Nothing at all.” Natalia replied, though the her smile never vanished. Anise cast her a questioning look, unbeknownst to the memories of last night’s encounter with Asch playing over and over again in her mind.

  1. **I’ll still be here when you’re ready.**



“You’re not going to go after him?” Luke asked.

Natalia paused, taking a slow sip of her tea. “...No. There’s nothing I can do, after all.”

The waterfalls of Grand Chokmah replaced the silence following Natalia’s statement, Luke awkwardly sipping his tea as Mieu slept on his lap. Through the doors of the inn, she could see the bridge where Asch and Luke had ‘argued’, though that was a term to be used loosely. Back then, she could barely recognize Asch, so wrapped up in his hatred and fury.

“Who do you want to win?” Luke’s question was neither accusing nor pleading. Natalia slammed her cup back on the table, nearly sending tea splashing over the sides.

“What kind of question is that?!” She demanded. “I don’t want both of you to fight at all!”

“I don’t want to either. But this is the only way to prove myself to Asch.”

Natalia studied Luke closely, whose expression had turned melancholic. Gone was the timid boy that would question his place in the world. When had Luke grown up? It all happened to fast. How long ago was it that he was lazing about in the manor without a care? He’d certainly changed a lot. “Yes… this is the only way Asch will accept you.”

Luke let out a hollow laugh. “Who knows? I don’t think he can even accept himself at this point. You weren’t there when I made him visit the manor. He spoke with my—  _ his _ parents and they both wanted him to come home, but he…”

“He couldn’t go back.” Natalia finished. “He wasn’t ready yet.”

“He still had to stop Van. And he probably thought that he didn’t deserve to be back, or some stupid thing like that.”

“Hopefully, after we stop Van, he will realize that he has a place in Baticul.”

“Right next to you on the throne.” Luke teased, clearly taking pleasure in the way Natalia flushed pink. She would certainly be lying if she said that she hadn’t wistfully imagined that; a future as the queen of Baticul with Asch by her side.

“W-Well, yes, but if he chooses not to come back, even knowing that we — that I am there waiting for him, I will not force him to stay.”

“And what if he does want to come back?”

“Then I will be waiting for him.”

Luke nodded, seemingly satisfied with Natalia’s answer. He changed the subject after that, and though Natalia was grateful for that (after all, it seemed like all they did talk about these days were Van, the God-Generals, Eldrant and what Asch was doing), she couldn't shake Luke's words from her mind. Even when the sun disappeared behind the horizon and Luke was yawning as often as he took breaths, Natalia was still thinking about the eventual duel.

“Sorry Natalia,” Luke yawned yet again. “I guess today tired me out more than I thought it would.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” Natalia set down her teacup, which had long-since gone empty. “It’s important to get some rest. Today was a long day.”

“..Yeah.” Luke picked Mieu up, still dozing contently, and gave a slow wave to Natalia as he left for the boy’s inn room. “I'm ready to collapse. Goodnight Natalia.”

“Wait, Luke.” Natalia said, just as Luke was about to shut the door to his room. Curious, he peeked out.

“..Yeah?”

“I want you to know that… no matter what, no matter who wins,” Natalia said. “Know that I will support the both of you no matter what.”

  1. **You’re important too.**



The first time she said that, he scoffed at her words, believing them to be nothing more than false comfort.

Despite that, she continued to repeat those words to him. By the end, he’d come to believe them to be true.

  1. **I hope you like it.**



“Sorry it’s late, there was an issue at the jewelers with the gold and the price and I didn't want it to be imperfect, but—”

Natalia flung her arms around Asch, cutting him off, her new necklace held tightly in her hands. “Thank you, Asch. I love it.”

  1. **I believe in you.**



“You think Asch is going to be alright?” Luke spoke up from the front seat of the Albiore. Natalia stared out at Eldrant, its weapons ready and set to fire. Even with a pilot as experienced as Noelle or Ginji, it would be an incredible feat to make it to Eldrant without sustaining any damage.

“Yes,” Natalia answered. “I know he will be.”

  1. **Be careful.**



A glimpse of red among the dull browns and grays of the streets of Chesedonia was all Natalia needed for her to go pushing through the crowds, desperately chasing after that red.

“Asch!” In hindsight, Natalia should have apologized to that poor man she pushed aside, but there were far more pressing concerns. Thankfully, he stopped before she could cause any more damage. “Asch, you’re—”

“I’m not going with your group.”

Natalia stopped dead in her tracks, close enough to hear him, but too far to reach out. “...I suppose it was hopeless to think of asking.”

“You know I can’t.”

“I don’t think I can quite understand why,” Natalia admitted. “But I will respect your choice.”

“It’s not—” Asch cut himself off. “No, it doesn’t matter. I… I need to leave. I only stopped by to get some items.”

“I.. see.” Natalia hadn’t even been hoping he would stay. She knew that was wistful thinking. So, the next time they would meet would be in Eldrant. Where the remaining God-Generals and Van were waiting to take them down. Where Asch and Luke would fight, to finally settle their feud. Where any of them could die at any moment. “Asch… please be careful.”

Asch turned away, unable to meet her eyes. “...You too.” He muttered as he walked past, vanishing back into the crowds.

  1. **I love you.**



Natalia’s father’s words were naught but a buzz to her ears, the crowd standing before her silent, so silent. It was as if all time had stopped and the world had vanished around her, save for Asch, staring deeply into her own eyes. In just a few moments, Natalia would be pledging her love, her life to the man standing before her, the future king of their country. Her father finishing reading the vows, time flowed again and there would be no going back from this moment. 

Natalia squeezed Asch’s hand.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompts from here: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> Guess who didn't edit this because it's late and I am tired and tired and /tired/. Happy 12th(?) birthday, Tales of the Abyss. I hope you enjoyed the read~


End file.
